Annual Reviews
by rockhotch31
Summary: The title speaks for itself. And there are no OC's; this is a straight up team story given the team at the start of Season 11.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I needed to do a "regular" CM story without any of my OC's involved. This is it.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Derek Morgan softly knocked on Aaron Hotchner's slightly ajar office door and walked in, with his coffee cup in hand on a Friday morning in August. "Please shut the door Morgan," slightly nodding at Morgan to take one of the chairs across from his desk. Morgan shut the door and sat down, taking a sip from his cup.

"Is this really necessary Hotch?"

Shaking his head, Aaron answered, "I know Morgan; it's a pain in my butt as well. But the brass says I have to do it." Hotch opened the file folder. "Like every year, your fit report is over the stratosphere," he smiled, sneaking a look at the man across the desk. "You know, you could give the rest of us a break."

"You know me Hotch," Morgan smiled. "I've been at this so long my workouts are just part of my day."

"So are mine; stop burying me," Hotch said. Morgan hiked an eyebrow at Hotch. Aaron just smiled at him, turning to the next page of the file. "And as usual, you shot lights out for your firing range quals."

Morgan shook his head. "But I still didn't beat you and Rossi."

Aaron looked at him. "It's not a competition Morgan."

"I know Hotch," he slightly smiled. "But I'd just like to know how you two do it."

Hotch smiled. "Look at it as our revenge for your fit rep." He turned the next page and looked at Morgan. "You were less than cooperative with the Bureau shrink for your annual psych evaluation."

"Come on man; that's all bogus and you know it," Morgan defended.

"But it's needed," Hotch quickly answered back. "There's a reason for it Morgan."

"I know," Derek said. "They're checking for burnout from what we deal with on this team. I get that."

"You have been here the longest," Hotch said.

Morgan shook his head. "You and Rossi have more years than me."

Hotch looked at him. "I'll give you that; but for team members, it still stands. And for the record, I wish I could say I'm used to it all; I'm not. It all can eat at me as well. I've just perfected how to cover it." He looked Morgan in the eyes. "Like you; but also like you, I have the same backstop."

"Hotch?"

"Rossi," he simply said. Morgan looked at him. "Dave told me about your conversation with the case in New York City that Kate Joyner called us in on." Morgan suspiciously looked at Hotch. "He told you that he would pull you out of the field if he thought you were losing it." Morgan stared at him more intently. Hotch smiled. "I've got the same promise; I trust Dave and you know how close we are."

"Yeah I do," Morgan said, relaxing. "Hotch; how the hell do you get used to it? You do; you're jaded. And then you're not thinking straight in the eyes of Bureau shrinks. How in the hell do you two do it?"

"I think with our experience, Dave and I have learned the lessons and tricks of compartmentalizing it better."

"You sound like Emily now."

"How you doing with that," Hotch asked.

"What? You mean Emily being gone?" Hotch looked at him. "She was my friend and she was my partner. But she's moved on; so have I and you know that Hotch."

He nodded. "JJ has stepped into Emily's role as your partner and the two of you work seamlessly together in the field; just like you did with Emily." Hotch looked at Morgan. "Any reservations with that?"

"None." Hotch looked at him. "Hell Hotch, I trained JJ when she was still at DOD. I know her as well as I did Emily. I trust my partner."

Hotch turned another page. "The Academy has asked again, given your availability, to do agent trainee training for tactical situations. I know Emily did those with you and I'm sure once JJ gets back from maternity leave, she'd jump at the chance as well." Morgan nodded. "In the meantime, if you ever need someone on point, give Dave or me a call. I know I'd love an excuse to get away from this desk now and then," Hotch smiled. Morgan pointed at Hotch with his own smile.

Hotch filed over to the next sheet. "Your lead on tactical for the team has been outstanding as usual. Just don't forget Dave and I leaving us back at the station. We're not that old; yet," Hotch smiled, looking at Morgan.

"I know that Hotch," Morgan said.

"But we've both been getting that, what you call vibe lately. I know you're trying to protect me for Jack's sake and Dave finally with a family of his own. But Morgan, we all took the same oath. We appreciate you thoughtfulness, but neither of us are ready to be put out to pasture. And like you pointed out, we do out-shoot everyone else on this team."

"Duly noted Hotch," Morgan smiled.

Hotch turned another page. "Just checking," he said, reading a bit. "There is continued interest in you to run several field offices; you'd have your pick if you want one." Morgan looked at him. "I know we're not the closest Morgan; you and I have butted heads over a trust issue; I've come to realize that I'll never completely break through that barrier. I've also come to realize it's just not me like I thought for a lot of years." Morgan eyed him more deeply. "I'm just saying Morgan if you see an offer that piques your interest, please come talk to me."

"So you can help me out the door?"

Hotch shook his head. "That's the last thing I want Derek." Morgan was struck by Hotch using his first name. "My first concern, objective, is this team; what we do here. Besides Dave, you are the senior profiler around here; and we've already discussed your tactical lead. If you would leave, I would have a huge hole to fill on this team."

Morgan shook his head. "Hotch I've got the emails as well. And honestly, I'm really not interested." It was Hotch's turn to hike an eyebrow. "When I filled in for you six years ago with the Foyet situation, I learned a lot; mainly paperwork," he smiled. He turned serious. "But I also learned there's a helluva lot of politics involved with any command in the Bureau. Remember after Joyner got killed? You asked if I wanted to deal with the politics of running a field office. I didn't answer you then; but I've got an answer for you now; no way man."

Hotch smiled. "I get that." He looked deeply at Morgan. "But you still help me out with my reports."

Morgan looked at him. "That's for you," he said. "And Jack," he smiled. Hotch nodded at him.

Morgan took another sip of his coffee, re-adjusting in his chair. Hotch looked at him. "And Gideon?"

Morgan shook his head. "Was it damn tough to walk into that cabin and see him lying in a pool of blood? Yes sir. But we solved that case and got Gideon's final unsub. I sleep better at night knowing that than dealing with him being gone." He burrowed a stare into Hotch. "Which is what Gideon would expect of me; hell all of us."

Hotch turned another page and looked at Morgan. "You and Garcia have got to tone it down."

"Hotch, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Garcia: I don't give a damn if Bob in payroll doesn't get the joke."

"But Morgan that's the thing," Hotch intoned. "I get it; the whole team gets it. So do those in the Bullpen. But the rest in this building can take it the wrong way. And if someone makes a call to the Bureau hotline, they have to follow up on it." Morgan looked at him. "Yes, it's dumb or as Dave says bullshit; but the Bureau can't and won't deal with getting accused of sweeping an issue under the rug." Morgan looked at him intently. "And yes, I just channeled my inner Erin Strauss. I'm not proud of it; but she was right."

Morgan smiled, pointing a finger a Hotch. "OK," he smiled. "I'll let that go." Hotch looked at him. "And I'll talk to Mama; we'll keep it quiet and professional in public from now on." Hotch slightly laughed, shaking his head looking at Morgan. "Yeah man, there's a snowball's chance in hell on that."

"Just try," Hotch said, looking at him. "I'm tired of getting my butt kicked about it."

"The brass really does?" Hotch nodded. "Hotch, I'm sorry; we'll do better. You don't need that."

Hotch smiled. "No I don't." Morgan smiled.

Hotch looked at him, closed the file and leaned back in his desk chair. "Relax," he smiled. "How's things with you and Savannah?" Morgan eyed him. "Our review is done," he smiled. "I'm just asking."

Morgan gave Hotch his pearly whites. "It's good; mom was down for the weekend and blessed the whole thing," he laughed. Morgan looked into his coffee cup for a second and then at Hotch. "And maybe why I'm not interested in all those Bureau offers." Hotch looked at him. "I've finally got roots," he said and then smiled. "And with the right woman. That means more to me than being a bigshot Bureau agent, running some office." Hotch nodded with a knowing smile.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while; how's your cousin Cindy doing?"

Derek smiled. "She and Anthony have been living with Auntie Vaughn ever since." Morgan's smile faded. "But it's been a process. She had Stockholm syndrome pretty bad."

"She testified at Ford's trial," Hotch noted.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "But that opened the dam." He looked at Hotch and then smiled. "But she's finally got over the mountain of the process." He smiled brighter. "Mom told me over the weekend that she's doing great with her new job and has bought a townhouse for her and Anthony." He looked at Hotch. "And rumor has it, there may be a boyfriend involved in that."

Hotch smiled. "That's great Derek; good for her," he smiled. "And Anthony." Morgan eyed him. "We're done." Morgan rose from his chair, pulling his coffee cup off Hotch's desk. "Morgan please; just make my life simpler and cut the stuff with Garcia outside of the bullpen. I've got enough reports to deal with."

Morgan smiled. "Give the same sermonette to the Mistress of Information and I'll hold up my end of the deal."

Hotch pointed a finger at his office door, smiling. "Deal; get lost."

###

 **A/N: Yup; that's how this story is going to roll. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts or just reading!**

Chapter 2

JJ swiped her security badge through the system outside of Garcia's lair and then entered her security code. When the light turned green, she opened the door and entered. Garcia swung in her chair to see JJ entering, carrying five week old John "Johnny" LaMontagne safely strapped in his car seat. Garcia, rising from her chair, looked at JJ as she set the car seat down on Garcia's work table opposite of her systems. JJ set the diaper bag down next as Garcia pulled her into a huge hug.

"What are you doing here," Garcia asked.

JJ smiled. "I may still be on maternity leave, but that doesn't get me out of my annual review." She looked at Garcia. "Do you mind," JJ asked with another smile, nodding at Johnny.

"Oh my gosh, you know better," Garcia beamed. "Give me the lay of the land with my new golden child." JJ filled her in and then headed into the bullpen via the side door. Reid was heads down with a case file and the rest of the agents were busy as well.

She softly knocked on Hotch's door and pushed it open more as he called her in. "Hi," Hotch smiled, getting up from his chair. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," JJ smiled and then looked at him. "Starting to get antsy to get back to work," she confessed.

Hotch shook his head, nodding her into one of the chairs. "I'm looking forward to having you back as well JJ; we all are," he smiled. "But not until your OB-GYN signs off and you get some work in with Morgan to get back into field shape."

Hotch sat down and they made small talk with him smiling about Aunt Penny taking care of Johnny. "What about Henry," Hotch asked.

"He's at a day long soccer camp this week and loving every second of it," she smiled.

"And how is he handling being big brother?"

JJ smiled. "It was a bit tough at first; but he's finally adjusted to it. He told Will and me last week that he doesn't wake up anymore with Johnny crying in the night." Hotch smiled. "And we let the boys bond together with Henry giving Johnny his 'good night' bottle," she said with a smile and fingers raised in quote marks.

"Haley and I always wondered how Jack would handle a sibling," he smiled. JJ smiled as well. Hotch pulled a file off a stack. "Let's get started so you get back to enjoying just being mom for a few weeks more." JJ nodded.

"Biggest question is how are you dealing with the aftermath of Askari?"

"You don't fool around do you Hotch?"

Aaron looked at her. "PTSD is nothing to be fooled around with. I know that as much as anyone."

"Was there a problem with my psych eval," JJ questioned.

"None," Hotch responded. "But like me with Foyet, there's ways of getting around it." JJ looked at him. "I didn't want them to know that I was secretly working my profile of Foyet much more in depth and giving the impression I was losing it like Shaunessy. They would have chalked that up to PTSD."

JJ looked at him. "Thanks for being honest." It was Hotch's turn to look at her. "Honestly Aaron, I've gotten some help; outside help that Emily recommended," JJ said looking at him with a small smile. It vanished quickly. "The Bureau shrinks say 'you can trust us; it's all confidential' but you and I know that isn't entirely true."

Hotch nodded. "That's all I need to know JJ; if you tell me it's not smoke and mirrors, I believe you."

"Honestly Hotch, I was ate up inside for a while. But I'll tell you this," she slightly smiled. "I wanted to try to get pregnant again. Will said he wouldn't until I got better first."

Hotch smiled. "I think Johnny closes that issue." JJ beamed.

Leaning back into his chair, Hotch looked at JJ again. "When you re-entered the Unit, you were pretty gung-ho for a while."

JJ slightly laughed. "Will called me the Super Ninja of the BAU." Hotch looked at her. "After Emily left, I knew I would get partnered up with Morgan more. And I'm sure you both have noticed I'm not built like Emily." She smiled. "Morgan calls me Pennsylvania Petite for a reason." Hotch nodded.

"Remember the case in North Mammon nine years ago," JJ asked. "The one my aunt pressed me to take a look at because she was friends with Judy Homefeldt?"

"I remember," Hotch said.

"On the plane ride home, you asked me if I wanted to be a profiler. I gave you the big speech about being the person the overworked detective could reach out to?" Hotch nodded again with a smile.

"When I was training Jordan Todd in to take over for me when I was pregnant with Henry, I told her the job required some profiling as well. Fast forward to the situation with Emily when Doyle almost killed her and we kept the secret. On the jet to Paris, she called me out." JJ looked at Hotch.

"She figured out my backstop story of leaving the BAU and she challenged me to think like a profiler." She smiled at the memory. "She asked me what would Hotch tell you to do." JJ looked across the desk. "And after what happened in that desert; Hastings raping and killing Nadia and Askari's part in the whole plan, I knew I was more than just the little petite blonde that assisted this team. I knew I could do more. I called Rossi knowing you were an agent down, even with Seaver on board. He vetted me out pretty thoroughly," she smiled.

"News flash; Dave told me." JJ smiled. Hotch smiled back and then turned serious. "But that still doesn't explain the Super Ninja as Will said."

"I was over-compensating, trying to prove I belonged in this Unit; as a profiler," she flatly stated.

"It's not the punch in your game JJ that makes you a profiler," Hotch said. "It's what you can do looking at the clues, using our techniques and studies to catch unsubs."

"I get that now Hotch," JJ said. "And honestly, Will said something to me that has stuck. I'm a wife and mom first. That's what I've loved about my therapist," JJ smiled. "She's really helped me learn to balance all that." She eyed Hotch. "Another reason we both were comfortable with me getting pregnant again," she smiled. Hotch eyed her. "Don't get me wrong Hotch. If a situation in the field requires me to get down in the trenches with Morgan, I won't hesitate to do it. But I'll do it now, backing my partner and with my partner backing me."

"Good to hear," Hotch said. "In the meantime JJ, I am not questioning your work around here," Hotch added. "It's been top notch. But I and Dave for that matter noticed you were indeed over-compensating to try and prove you belong. You don't need to anymore."

"I get that Hotch," she smiled.

"And Gideon?"

JJ shook her head. "That hurt all of us Hotch. But we solved that one; for Gideon. I know in my heart he's resting peacefully in the afterlife with that knowledge. That one has not and will never enter my nightmares."

Hotch smiled. "Mine either and for the same reason," he said, getting up from his chair, motioning her to the door.

"Hotch?"

JJ got the uncharacteristic large, rarely seen Hotch in the office smile. "It's been nearly ten years since I've held a newborn, smelling like baby lotion." He eyed JJ. "And you cannot convince me that Garcia doesn't have Johnny out of his car seat, holding him."

"Gee, that's a tough profile," JJ laughed, reaching for the door handle, looking at her watch. "But Hotch, Johnny had his bottle an hour and half ago. You might be smelling something more," she said looking at him.

Hotch smiled again. "I remember that too."

###

 **A/N: Just getting something off my chest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotch and JJ approached Garcia's door. Hotch swiped his security badge through the scanner and pushed the door open, letting JJ enter first. Following her, they saw Garcia cooing at Johnny who was none too happy his nap had been interrupted. Hotch smiled at JJ.

"Jayje, I so sorry," Garcia said. "But it was bad; I had to change him."

"And the evidence," JJ asked.

"Kevin took it to the trash slide; wrapped in two plastic bags I might add. The environment be damned," she said as Hotch approach the table with Garcia wrapping Johnny back up in his blanket. Hotch reached to take him. "Sir?"

Hotch smiled. "Remember Jack?"

"How could I forget Jack," Garcia said as Hotch put Johnny in the crook of his left elbow. Johnny held up a defiant fist, yawned and then fell back to sleep to Hotch's slight swaying of him.

Garcia beamed. "You still have game sir."

Hotch just smiled at her and gently rocked Johnny a bit more until he completely conked out with the two women smiling at him. He quietly and expertly put Johnny in his car seat. He looked at JJ. "I'll let you handle the rest," he smiled and looked at Garcia. "I believe we have a date?"

Garcia looked at JJ who smiled and then at Hotch. "Yes sir, we do."

Hotch nodded at the door to Garcia, rubbing JJ's shoulder. "Good to see you again," he smiled. "Both of you," he smiled at Johnny. "See you soon," he nodded at JJ.

"Thanks Hotch," JJ said, gently pulling the safety straps around Johnny.

He and Garcia walked out of her lair. Garcia started to turn back. "Garcia?"

"Sir, my files."

Hotch shook his head. "You don't need your files Garcia; we're just going to talk," he smiled, opening the side door of the Bullpen for her.

Morgan was sitting on the edge of Reid's desk, going over a consult with him as Garcia marched up the steps, followed by Hotch. Reid looked at Morgan. "So how'd yours go?"

Morgan smiled. "Reid, it's the usual with Hotch. The annual Bureau review is a cover for him. He just wants one on one time with each of us to see if the job is scrambling our brain. He knows us all better than anyone."

Reid contemplated for a second. "That's what bothers me," he whispered.

"Relax kid," Morgan smiled. "You're good; just talk to the man and be honest. That's all he wants." JJ entered the bullpen with Johnny sleeping, setting his car seat on her desk. As Hotch closed the door, motioning Garcia to sit down, all of the BAU agents, including Rossi coming out of his office, gathered around her desk.

Hotch looked out over the scene as he sat down at his desk. "It's good to have JJ back," he smiled. "And I think Johnny in his blissful slumber is getting more attention than he's had in a long time."

"Roger that sir."

Hotch shook his head. "Penelope," he softly said. "Take a deep breath and relax. This is just an annual review." He watched her exhale, relaxing a bit. "And how you've stepped up for this team doing the intakes and presentations has been nothing short of excellent work; as usual," he smiled.

"Thank you sir," she smiled. "I've been trying really hard to do the best I can for you sir; and the team."

"And its duly noted Garcia," Hotch said. "And greatly appreciated," he smiled. "You've done a wonderful job with your extra duties and I have no complaints. My performance review of your work reflects that."

"Thank you again sir," Garcia started.

Hotch cut her off. "Garcia, this is just a time for us to talk. You've excelled at a role I know is very difficult for you, seeing case details before we have a chance to look them over. And unlike JJ, you just flag the ones that you think have some merit, rather than saying this one should be next. I don't expect you to do that. I funnel them to Dave to make that call. He did part of your review; and in his words," Hotch said, pulling her file open, "Agent Garcia has not missed on one case. Do I weed a lot out? Yes; but her role is not to pick the cases like Agent Jareau in her former role. It is just to send the ones that she thinks might be pertinent to the mission of this team. And she does that exceedingly well," Hotch finished quoting, smiling. "Rossi gets the fruit cup for lunch."

Garcia giggled. "I did say that once, didn't I?"

Hotch slightly smiled. "Yes you did."

"Sir, I'm trying my best. It's just dealing with everything I see on my binary systems, my mouth can override my brain in the moment to help me deal with what I'm seeing."

Hotch looked at her. "I once told Strauss that you fill your office with figurines and photos to remind yourself to smile as the horror fills your screens."

"You did sir?"

Hotch smiled. "Yes I did; it was long ago."

Garcia thought for a second. "I miss her." Hotch knew she would get on a roll and let her talk. "I mean, back in the day, back then," she said, looking at Hotch. "She was like the wicked witch of the west." Hotch slightly smiled. "But after Foyet, she came full circle for this team. And OMG sir; she was the best; for all of us."

Hotch nodded. "Erin stepped up to the plate when we needed her."

"Not that Chief Cruz isn't that way as well sir; I mean when you all had that case in Texas and Reid got shot, he got himself and me there pronto."

"I understand Garcia. While we all have to deal with the Section Chiefs; they do have some redeeming qualities," he smiled.

Garcia looked at him. "Sir?" Hotch nodded. "How's Rossi with that?" Hotch looked at her. "Losing her; Strauss I mean sir."

Hotch looked at her. "He's accepted it and come to peace with it; just like Gideon," he said, looking at Garcia.

She eyed him back. "Now it's my turn about that." Hotch nodded. Garcia sat back in her chair and went into thought. Hotch allowed her the time. "Losing Chief Strauss was one thing sir; but Gideon?" She shook her head. "That was different. I didn't have an unsub hacking into my system that kept me focused on helping the team." She paused and thought more. "It was raw sir."

"I understand Penelope." She looked at him. "For all of Jason Gideon's quirks that could drive us crazy, he was damn good."

Garcia contemplated more and then looked at Hotch. "Sir, you remember the case; it was long ago; I can't remember it anymore like all of you; maybe because I want to forget it. But I do remember giving you a hard time about Gideon's soy sauce stinking up my lair."

Hotch slightly laughed. "I remember."

"Sir, I'm so sorry again." Hotch waved her off. Garcia thought more and smiled. "He was one of kind sir."

"Yes he was," Hotch smiled.

Garcia eyed him. "And may I add sir, it's good to hear you laugh a little," she brightly smiled.

"That fact doesn't leave this office," Hotch stoically said. Garcia looked at him, nearly mortified. Hotch winked at her. Penelope smiled and relaxed. "However Garcia, we have something serious to discuss."

"Sir?"

"You and Morgan."

"OMG sir; not again?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not lately; but that's the key word Garcia: lately." He let that sink in. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Morgan. The team and I are used to it; honestly Garcia, and this doesn't leave this office as well, it's a bit a relief when we're dealing with cases."

"Sir, I …"

"Garcia, let me finish."

"Yes sir." She sat back in her chair.

"So do all the agents in the Bullpen; they have buy in as well. But there other agents in this building that don't get the humor; including Bob in payroll," he said, looking at her. Garcia gulped.

"I don't get informed by the Bureau where the hotline complaints come from." She looked at him. "I've profiled that it isn't any one on our sixth floor; they all get the joke as well. They've been around it."

"Sir, what are telling me?"

"When you and Morgan are not on this floor, starting with the elevator, be professional. I'm tired of getting hit over the head by the two of you. I have enough reports to deal with; I don't like more."

"I'm so sorry sir," Garcia sincerely said. "I will re-double, sir re-triple my efforts to do that."

Hotch smiled. "Thank you; that's all I ask." Garcia looked at him. "Garcia, you keep all of us sane; I know the burnout for my team would higher without you. Emily emphatically stated that in her final evaluation before she took the job in London. I concurred to Bureau higher ups and so did Erin. You are a valued member of this team. When we're in the field, your little bits of sunshine are like water to a thirsty person. I'm just asking you to make my job easier with no extra reports to deal with. The earlier I can get home at night to Jack the better."

"Understood sir," Garcia smiled. "Jack needs his super hero."

Hotch smiled. "He has more than one."

###

 **A/N: I don't know why, but I still fret about writing these two characters together. My toughest one is next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here it is. *gulps loudly* And yes, it's a little early. The FF gremlins were out last night.**

Chapter 4

Hotch answered his emails that had piled up while doing his morning team reviews as he ate his lunch. One required his immediate attention which quickly turned into a lengthy conference call with the bigwigs at the JEdgar building and DOJ. His cellphone on his desk, he quickly sent a text to Reid while involved in the call. _Sorry; hung up with bigwigs. We'll talk when I'm done_.

Reid looked at the text on his cellphone and fidgeted in his chair. He studied the profile he was doing for the Grand Rapids, Michigan police department. Adding a few more words and correcting some grammar with his horrible typing skills, he sent his profile to Hotch and Rossi for their final approval.

Rossi involved with his own profile for the Albany, New York police, saved his work and read Reid's email. When he finished, he walked out of his office and looked over the balcony. "You got a second Dr. Reid," he asked, nodding Reid to take the steps up to his office. Reid got out of his chair, ascending the steps.

They walked into Rossi's office and Dave sat down. Reid did the same across his desk. "First off, your profile to the Grand Rapids PD was spot on; send it." Reid nodded, with a smile. "Second Reid, relax," Rossi smiled. Reid looked at him. "Hotch isn't blowing you off, making you sweat more about your review; he's dealing with the politics of his job."

"You sure Rossi?"

Dave smiled. "Who do you think sent me a text to deliver that very message?"

Reid stood up. "Thanks Rossi," he smiled, starting to walk out of Rossi's office.

"And kid," Rossi said. Reid stopped and looked at him. "Like I said: relax," he smiled. "Just be honest with Hotch."

Reid smiled. "Morgan told me the same thing earlier."

"Wise advice," Rossi smiled. Reid started to leave again. "Spencer, listen to that."

Reid turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Dave." He got the Rossi wink and he left his office, returning to his desk.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch walked up to his desk. "Reid, I'm so sorry….."

"Don't worry Hotch," Reid smiled. "Rossi," he nodded towards Dave's office, "explained it to me." He paused for a few seconds. "Can I add I'm glad I don't have your job," he asked with a small smile.

Hotch smiled back. "There are days I wish someone else had my job instead of me; today is one." Reid smiled. "Let's do this," Hotch added. Reid followed him up the steps to Hotch's office.

Hotch motioned him into one of the chairs, shut the door, walked behind his desk and sat down. He reached for a file and looked across his desk. "Reid, the only comment I have on your eval is how much you've improved on firing range quals. Who knew back in the day you'd get an eighty-nine percent rating," Hotch smiled.

Reid proudly smiled. "After what happened to Emily, I wanted to get better. I took your advice 'back in the day' and along with Agent Lowe, the most patient Range Master we've had around here, finally got what you tried to tell me."

Hotch shook his head. "All I care about is you backed my play with Philip Dowd then." Reid smiled at the memory. "But Reid," Hotch said, looking into his eyes, "both Morgan and I have noticed your growing scores; you're improving every time. That is why Morgan puts you in tactical situations more. And you had his back with David Cunningham with the case in Wisconsin a couple of years ago. Reid, I hate to sound trite or pandering; but I'm proud of you. You've really matured over the years."

Dr. Reid smiled. "I've felt that too Hotch. I realize I'm just not the brains of the team. I have more to contribute; and I like that."

Hotch smiled back. "So do I," he said shutting the file. "How are you really doing?"

"Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head. "Remember when I was doing the grief assessments for Emily?" Reid nodded. "Rossi hammered me over the head. 'You've lost more recently than all of us'." he quoted. He looked at Reid. "And he was right."

"But the past couple of years, you've surpassed me on that." Reid intently looked at him. "First Emily, even with her re-joining us but then leaving again; so did Blake. And then there's Maeve and Gideon."

Reid smiled at him. "I'm still going to the movies." Hotch smiled, remembering their conversation after the Owen Savage incident. "Because Emily came back with the circumstances involved, I could understand that." Hotch eyed him. "I know; I wasn't the most understanding with JJ at first. It takes me time to make sense of things." Hotch knew better than to interrupt him.

"That's why Blake leaving didn't hurt so much." He looked at Hotch. "Don't get me wrong; I miss her. But as I looked back, I saw the signs that she was starting to struggle. Remember the case in West Virginia with the feuding families? The unsub tried to drown Blake?" Hotch nodded. "That spooked her; when I got shot in Texas that was her undoing." He looked at Hotch. "Like you, I won't betray any confidences," he said. "But all that brought back some painful memories for her." Hotch nodded.

"Losing Gideon shook me worse than that Hotch," Reid said, looking at him. "Rossi is your mentor; imagine losing him." Hotch shook his head at the thought. Reid looked deeper into Hotch's eyes. "I know you can relate to that." Hotch nodded again. "Gideon was everything to me when I joined this unit as a scrawny, geek kid. He made you and everyone else introduce me as Dr. Reid." Hotch smiled. "He was my mentor, my confidant," Reid said. "My friend." He paused to think a bit.

"Yet Hotch, in a way, when he left the unit, it pushed me to grow. I no longer had my Linus security blanket." Hotch smiled, remembering the Charlie Brown and Snoopy comics that were a Reid favorite. "And like you said, I did. And no Hotch," he said, looking at his boss, "You weren't trite or pandering." Hotch looked at him. "Like everyone else around here, I took solace in solving Gideon's final case. That gave me closure."

Hotch looked at him. "Did the chess game help?" Reid looked at him. "Reid, what did Rossi sit down with when he challenged you?"

"His usual glass of scotch," Reid quickly answered.

Hotch smiled. "He gave me one before he sat down with you; and the jet is a small space that I'm sure you noticed." Reid smiled. "Who won the chess game?"

It was Reid's turn to smile. "Rossi turned out to be a better opponent than I anticipated."

Hotch laughed. "How many moves?"

"Nineteen," the young genius smiled. "Can I ask you something Hotch?"

"Sure," he slightly smiled.

"The scotch on the jet is part of the Bureau budget," Reid inquired. Hotch nodded with a smile. "I thought that would be one of the first things to go with the budget cuts."

Hotch shook his head. "With the job we do, travelling so much, the Bureau allows that small perk." Reid looked at him. "Trust me; it's small compared to other things in the Bureau budget."

They shared an awkward silence for a few seconds. "And Maeve?"

"Maeve," Reid said, shaking his head. "I'll never forget her." He eyed Hotch. "Maeve in a lot of ways is like Haley to you." Hotch looked at him. "We both lost our greatest love in our lives. You slowly move on, finally learning that life must move forward. But do we ever really accept it?" Hotch looked at him again. "I'm of the firm belief we never really can. There's a part of our hearts that will not accept that. But the brain tells us we must."

Hotch looked at Reid. "They will always have a special corner of our hearts. And we'll never let go of that."

"Exactly," Reid said. "Yet, like you, I've learned to move past that ache and loss. We now just hang onto the wonderful memories."

Hotch shook his head. "This is supposed to be your assessment." Reid smiled. "Bottom line; are you OK?"

Reid smiled more. "I'm OK Hotch."

###

 **A/N: I think too much of my readers to make you dive into your CM iMDB link. Philip Dowd was the unsub in** _ **L.D.S.K.**_ **(S1). David Cunningham was the unsub in** _ **Rabid**_ **(S9). Do I really have to remind any CM fan who Owen Savage is? *whispers* S3** _ **Elephant Memory**_ **. The West Virginia case was** _ **Blood Relations**_ **(S9). Reid getting shot and their shared secret with Blake was** _ **Angels**_ **and** _ **Demons**_ **(S9 final two episodes).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After my tough one I get to do an easy one.**

 **And yes, that's exactly how I planned this story out. *cracks knuckles***

 **Please note: the story rating of "T" comes highly into play in this chapter. Rossi is Italian after all. ;)**

Chapter 5

The BAU was quiet as the day shift was on their way home. The afternoon shift of agents in bullpen was considerably less. Dave walked across the tier to Hotch's office, smiling at those at their desks.

Getting to Hotch's door, he didn't bother to knock and entered. He looked to see Hotch pulling his scotch bottle out of his desk drawer, along with two glasses. Dave smiled, shutting the door. "I'll say it again Aaron; there are benefits to meeting after hours."

Hotch smirked. "If Jack wasn't spending the night with his new bud Logan, this wouldn't be happening." He handed Dave his glass of scotch and took a sip of his own as Dave sat down.

"Here's to Logan," Dave smiled raising his glass and taking a sip. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not much; just the usual from the Bureau brass."

Dave looked at Hotch. "Please don't tell me Aaron you're getting more shit from them about my age."

Hotch looked at him, holding up a hand. "Dave please don't start chewing me a new ass about this. I've already got your assessment wrote for the brass."

"And you told the jack-offs what?"

"Honestly?" Dave nodded. Aaron pulled the file open. "SSA Rossi is no longer a speed demon in the physically fit department. But you do not need that to be the team's senior profiler. This team does not need his physical abilities; this team needs his experience. And the still guiding hand as one of the founders of this Unit. SSA Morgan, my team's tactical agent takes the lead in the physical duties."

"But god damnit Aaron, I've still got game. Am I the fastest and most athletic? Hell no; I've never been that." Hotch smiled. "But I'm sick and tired of Morgan keeping us both on the bench doing the doughnut and coffee run while the rest of the team takes down an unsub. I get why he does it for you. He wants you to get home to Jack."

Hotch looked at Dave, taking another sip. "Dave, you did pull the plow a bit running out of John Curtis' home that was lined with C4. I almost ran out to carry you to cover."

"Screw you Aaron," Dave snarled. Hotch laughed. Dave shook his head. "I had to work my ass off to be an athlete in school; unlike you and Morgan that just come by it naturally." Hotch looked at him. "I'm Italian," he smiled, taking his own sip. "I'm a lover not a fighter," he smugly grinned.

Hotch shook his head. "I told you I handled it for you with the Bureau brass so it's covered for another year."

Rossi eyed him. "And you told them what exactly?"

"Three things: one, I'm getting tired hearing about the issue. Which led me to point number two; my responsibility to my _entire_ team means if I don't think you can handle being in the field and are a liability, I'll pull you out before the brass does."

"And number three?"

"Do you really want to mess with Rossi's army of lawyers if you tried to push him out the door with an age issue," Hotch smugly smiled back at him.

"You bet your ass I would," Dave said. He thought for a second. "Thanks Aaron," he sincerely smiled. "I know I can't go into a big situation. Honestly," he said. Hotch nodded at him to continue. "I'd rather be on the sidelines listening to you and Morgan on tactical, doing my job." Hotch arched an eyebrow in question. "Profiling the unsub, the situation and what the unsub's end game might be to support you two on tactical."

Dave smiled. "That's why I went after Curtis. I read him like a book and knew what his end game was going to be." He paused. "I enjoyed bushwhacking that SOB and sending him to the fiery grave he deserved."

Hotch looked at him. "Playing judge and jury to get revenge for Erin?"

"Hell no Aaron," Dave quickly said. "I figured out his final plan and acted on it. The plan was Curtis'; I just beat him at his own game; but the call was solely made by John Curtis when he lined that house of his with C4 thinking he trapped all of you and he could walk away."

Aaron looked at him. "Like Donnie Mallick?"

Dave shook his head. "Mallick was easy; I knew he wasn't going to go quietly. I gave him two options; he took one. I was prepared for it and he presented me with a the perfect tactical situation to handle it." He looked at Hotch. "I didn't need back-up."

"I remember your detailed shoot report," Hotch smiled. "It was clean; Mallick made the decision. And put his gun down on a barrel on his left side, away from his right shooting hand. You knew he'd make a dumb move like that." They both let the moment and memories linger for a bit, taking a sip of their drinks.

Dave put his scotch glass down on Hotch's desk and then stretched out his left leg, reaching into his jean's pocket. He pulled out something, looked at it with a small smile and then showed it to Hotch. "Do you remember this," he asked, holding up a gold medallion.

Hotch nodded. "That's Erin's one year sobriety coin."

Dave handed the medallion to Hotch across his desk. Hotch took it as Dave grabbed his glass and took another sip. "Take a good look at it Aaron."

Hotch looked at it, turning it over. "The scratches from when you put in into the lock so Curtis couldn't lock you into his wired dungeon." He looked at Dave. "I remember that on your report as well."

Dave smiled. "As I'm changing for bed, I put that medallion," he pointed, "on my dresser in my bedroom. It's the last thing I pull out of my pockets. Even after my wallet," Dave devilishly grinned.

He turned serious. "And it's the last thing I put in my pocket after I pull my sidearm out of my bedstand." He pointed at it. "Those scratches remind me what Erin once told me." Hotch looked at him. "You don't have to be able to out run the kids David. When they need you, just be able to out think the unsub and have their backs."

Hotch handed the medallion back to him, with his soft smile. "I know why you cherish it."

Dave took it back, sticking it back in his jeans pocket as Hotch leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his scotch. "We good?"

Hotch nodded with a smile. "How's Joy, Rob and Kai?"

Dave proudly smiled. "They're doing great." He snapped his fingers. "Shit that reminds me; I need a huge favor from you and Jack Labor Day weekend."

"Dave?"

"Kai is starting soccer in the fall." Hotch eyed him. "I know; he's not three yet; but getting close. Those upscale west coasters like to push things." Hotch laughed. "But I promised my grandson I'd get him a soccer camp to get ready," he smiled at Hotch.

"Dave," Hotch said, shaking his head.

"What Aaron," he smiled. "I take you and Jack to Frisco for the holiday weekend. If I'm going to spoil my grandson, I might as well do the same for my nephew." Hotch shook his head again. "Come on Aaron; humor me," Dave smiled.

"I'll think about it," Aaron said. He deeply eyed Dave. "You show up for Jack's Little League game at nine tomorrow morning, which he would thoroughly love to see, I might think about it more."

"On a Saturday," Dave spat out. "That's blackmail!" Hotch smugly smiled, taking another sip of scotch.

Dave drained his glass and put it on Aaron's desk. "Deal," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: Gee, can you tell who my two favorite CM characters are? Hehehehehehehe**

 **Pulling the plow is a phrase from my softball playing days way back when. Our team used that term to tease our teammates that weren't the fastest runners.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the big one. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Hotch knocked on the doorframe of Mateo Cruz's open office door. "Come on in Aaron," Cruz smiled. "Shut the door please." Hotch complied and entered into the space that used to belong to Chief Strauss.

Sitting down into one of the two chairs Cruz motioned at him to take, he thought _God bless you Erin; but this isn't the royal throne room like you made it feel way back in the day_. He smiled to himself. _But you learned to soften that over the years didn't you?_

Cruz looked at him. "Something to share Aaron?"

"No sir," Hotch said. "Just thinking to myself about the changes this office has gone through over the years," he smiled.

"My style is bit different than Erin's," he acknowledged with a warm smile.

Hotch smiled back. "Her style changed over the years though."

Cruz looked at Hotch, sitting down in his chair. "I know she tried to railroad you out of the BAU; hell every senior agent at the JEdgar building knew," he said.

Hotch shook his head. "That was eight years ago when she had grand Bureau ambitions with a deputy director pulling her strings." He looked at Cruz. "When my team and more importantly my son and I needed her, she came through. And my team functioned better after that with her backing us. Erin realized that; I harbor no ill feelings."

Cruz smiled. "I know Aaron; she did a complete one-eighty in her view of your team. And losing her is still a part of the fabric of your team."

"Erin ultimately gave us the biggest clue on the Replicator case with her smoking out Curtis, planting an extra detail into one of my case files."

Cruz smiled. "And back in the day," he said, using quote marks with his fingers, "did you ever think you'd call her Erin?"

Hotch slightly laughed with a smile. "No Mat, I never imagined that back then."

Cruz smiled. "I have very fond memories of her as well; she worked tirelessly, supporting the mission JJ and I were on a couple years ago." Hotch nodded. "To the present," Cruz said. "I read your assessments of the team over the weekend." He looked at Hotch. "I just have a few questions before I sign off on them."

He pulled the first file off his stack that was almost as neat as the ones on Hotch's desk. "What are you and Morgan's trust issues?"

"Morgan was molested as a kid by Carl Buford; an unsub we helped Chicago PD arrest nine years ago."

"I'm not familiar with that case," Cruz said.

"Buford killed three young Afro-American boys that he felt were going to out him as a molester. CPD originally tried to pin the crime on Morgan and arrested him. The team went to Chicago and helped him solve the case. Then we had a related case two years ago."

Cruz looked at Hotch. "I remember that one."

"But because of that abuse," Hotch continued, "it takes a lot, and I mean _a lot_ , to gain Morgan's full trust of people in authority over him."

"You don't have Morgan's complete trust Aaron?"

"I'm not saying that sir; I'm saying trust in Morgan's world is earned when you're in a position of authority. And you have to work really hard to get it. He once called me a drill sergeant. And maybe he was right; I'm the poster boy for a field agent, which isn't Morgan's style. Yet, we've made an outstanding working relationship and I trust Morgan with my life. I merely noted that to let Morgan know that if he wants to take the next step to a higher position, all he has to do is talk to me. I'll back him completely." Cruz signed off on Morgan's review.

Cruz looked at Hotch. "Your assessment of JJ was spot on. You asked all the right questions and she seems to be doing wonderfully," he said, signing off on hers.

Hotch smiled. "She's getting anxious to get back into the game."

Cruz smiled broader. "I know her Aaron; I don't doubt that for one second." Hotch smiled back.

"Then there is our one and only Penelope Garcia," Cruz said, smiling.

"She is my wild card," Hotch smiled. "However sir, you and I both know her support of my team is a crucial part of the team's success." Cruz nodded with a smile as Hotch peered around the office for a second; then shook his head. "I remember once telling Erin that Garcia fills her office with figurines and photos to remind herself to smile as the horror fills her screens."

Cruz smiled. "She's the best in the Bureau; I fight off requests for her to go to other assignments weekly. The Counter Terrorism Unit is a pain in my ass."

"I don't doubt that," Hotch said. "Please don't let that happen."

"Trust me Aaron; it won't," Cruz smiled. "But…"

"Sir, I hammered Morgan and her both over the head about their antics. In their defense, I do have to agree with Morgan." Cruz arched an eyebrow. "Bob in payroll needs to get a life. Or whomever keeps calling the Bureau hotline."

Cruz laughed. "I totally agree; but we both know how the Bureau has to approach hotline calls."

"Which I impressed on both of them sir; again."

Cruz smiled. "My money is on a month."

Hotch shook his head. "With all due respect sir, you need to sit down again with Dave and learn some more profiling skills." Cruz looked at him. "Two weeks; max." Cruz laughed, signing off on Garcia's assessment, putting it onto the done stack.

Cruz pulled the next one off and opened it. He looked at Hotch. "Aaron, you're still covering for Reid."

"Yes sir, I am," Hotch admitted. That earned him a look from Cruz. "However sir, with Gideon gone, Dave and I have long assumed the mantel of watching over him. However we are not the only ones; every person of my team, past or present has done that."

He looked Cruz in the eye. "It's natural to take the youngest under your wing. Yet every member of my team through the years has not, for lack of better phrase, babied him. They have just simply supported him. Is his psyche fragile given everything he's been through in his tenure with the Unit? No sir. And will that psyche crack? No sir." Cruz looked at him. "He's taken every punch throw at him and has returned with his game intact."

"Which tells me all of you will continue to do that," Cruz smiled. Hotch nodded with his own smile. Cruz signed off on Reid's.

He pulled the next file off the stack. "And then there's our just mentioned Italian friend."

"Welcome to my world Mat," Hotch slightly laughed.

Cruz turned serious. "I'm taking major shit Aaron about his age and him still being a field agent."

"Mat, please read what Dave told me. He knows his limitations. Yet, with his vast experience of dealing with unsubs, he can help Morgan and me on tactical and he knows that is mainly his role. I trust Dave with my life."

"You too are…."

"Yes Mat; we're too close. I'll be the first to admit that. My son calls him 'Uncle Dave' and I love that as much as Dave loves to hear it. When Haley got killed, he was Jack and my rock. But we both can separate that out being in the field. And he is the rock of this team. I do not need his legs or physicality; I and my team need his brain and his experience. With all due respect to every member of my team, David Rossi can still read an unsub better than anyone; including me."

"Duly noted Aaron," Cruz said, signing off on Rossi's assessment. He leaned back in his chair. "Then there's you."

"Sir?"

"I worry about _you_ ," Cruz said, emphasizing the last word.

"Sir?"

Cruz looked at him. "I listen to an oldies radio station on my drive to and from home. When I hear Harry Chapin's song _Cats in the Cradle_ , I immediately think of you."

"How so?"

"Aaron, do you know the song?" Hotch nodded. "The last verse hits me. _I've long since retired and my son has moved away_ ," Cruz quoted. " _My boy grew up just like me_. Aaron, I don't want that for you; or Jack."

"What are telling me?"

"Aaron, you're the first in the office in the morning and in the office after most have left when the team isn't out on a case. And I know what you're doing. You send reports to me with an efficiency that I do not get from my other Unit Chiefs." Hotch eyed him. "While I deeply appreciate that I don't have to hammer you over the head for reports, you don't have to be here that late. My god, with what Jess is dealing with Roy's issues; she could use the break as well."

Hotch looked at him. "Aaron, there is no one, and I mean no one, that would think less of you if you were the first person out the door in the afternoon. Get home to your son; when he's tucked in for the night then be the report writing machine you are."

"I feel I have to set an example for my unit," Hotch defended.

Cruz shook his head. "Your unit would be better served to see the example of a father, also their leader that they would follow to hell and back go home to be with his son." Cruz shook his head again. "Aaron, as smart as you are, you simply don't get that fact. Your approval rating for Unit Chiefs, compared to all others, and I mean all others, is out of the stratosphere. No other Unit Chief comes remotely close to your approval rating with his or her unit. But they all say the same thing Aaron."

He pulled open a file. "SAC Hotchner is by far the best Unit Chief I've ever served with. I just wish he'd spend more time when the team is not in the field with Jack. That would mean much more to me than him working late."

Hotch shook his head. "Remind me to send CSU Agent Sharp a thank you email tomorrow morning."

Cruz shut the file. "Damnit Aaron; how did you know that."

Hotch smiled. "I know my team sir; and how to profile."

"Maybe you don't Aaron." Hotch looked at him. "Gina isn't the only one that said that."

Hotch smiled. "I'll work on it Mat."

Cruz shook his head. "I'm not signing off on your eval until you give me your solemn promise you'll make that your mission."

Hotch eyed him. "You been playing poker with Dave on the third Thursday of the month?"

"Hell no Hotch," Cruz said. "I'm smarter than that to get into that trap." They both laughed.

Cruz eyed his Unit Chief across the desk. "I mean it Aaron; as much as you take care of your team, they want to do the same with you. I'll back you to high heavens with the Bureau brass with your team evaluations. But I back _your_ Unit in their evaluation of you."

Hotch eyed Cruz. "You do understand if I do this, Rossi will be five minutes behind me."

Cruz laughed. "He's earned that right with your Unit as well."

Hotch processed for a few seconds and smiled. "My son and sister-in-law thank you for the ass chewing Mat."

"Aaron, it wasn't an ass chewing; I'm merely giving you a reality check. You've got that good of personnel in your Unit that think the world of you."

-00CM00-

Gina, Garcia and Kevin were in the BAU breakroom a little after four that afternoon. Anderson ambled in to join them. They all looked, nearly dumbfounded as Hotch shut his office door with the lights off and headed down the steps. He waved at them and headed out the glass doors.

Dave came out of his office and stood on the upper tier looking over the bullpen. Seconds later, Cruz walked by the glass doors and peered in. Rossi smiled at him with his signature point and headed back into his office. The four in the breakroom smiled.

-00CM00-

Driving home an hour later, Mateo Cruz turned up the song on his car radio.

 _And the cat's in the cradle with silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on moon_

 _When you coming home dad; I don't know when. But will get together then._

 _We're gonna have a good time then._

He smiled as he pulled into the driveway with his wife and two daughters waiting for him.

#####

 **A/N: Once again, my sincerest thank you for the favorite and following alerts. And my heartfelt thanks to all that have taken the time out of their busy day just to read this. To those that have left reviews, I'm humbled. Thank you. You keep me writing, enjoying the process.**

 **I've said I write for my relaxation and that is very true. But when I do, I do think of the wonderful people that review each and every story of mine. You are very special to me and I hope this, and every story I write, meets your expectations of what you anticipate from me. I write for me; but I think of all of you when I do it. Thank you from the depths of my heart.**

 **I wrote this story completely on the sly; i.e. no one knew about it. Yet, I know the very special people that support my writing; they are the ones that are there when I'm struggling. I didn't with this one. But I knew you were still there; in my heart. Hugs and luvs to you all.**

 **See ya in a couple of weeks. I'll have the Kleenex box ready. ;)**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
